


Wild Rage and dripping blood

by Silvaxus



Series: Questionable AU's and where to find them [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bottom Sam Winchester, Drugged Sam Winchester, Grace Sharing, Insecure Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Character Death, Samifer - Freeform, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Topping from the Bottom, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Lucifer gave his anger and rage a voice when he allowed his grace to break free from its leash and roll over the city as a storm of thunder and frost. Someone had taken his mate from him and whoever was responsible for the crime would pay.





	1. Wilde Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I'm writing so much Sabriel that i need to post a bit Samifer. 
> 
> Beta: CrowNoYami

Lucifer gave his anger and rage a voice when he allowed his grace to break free from its leash and roll over the city as a storm of thunder and frost. Someone had taken his mate from him and whoever was responsible for the crime would pay.   
  
However, the one who was brave and foolish enough to take Sam from him wasn’t a rookie. Someone was shielding his mate from him. Lucifer had replaced the runes Castiel had burned into Sam’s ribs replaced a long time ago. The seraph would be able to find him as well as Lucifer, but no other angel would be able to track down Sam. That didn’t lower the number of people who could be responsible for Sam’s disappearance and so Lucifer had sent out every demon under his command and a few trustworthy angels who had chosen his side to fine his missing mate. They began searching the entire planet for any trace of Sam Winchester, knowing what would happen should Sam not return to Lucifer.   
  
Snarling to himself, Lucifer lashed out and the block of buildings next to him crumbled to dust right before the wind cared snow and ice over the landscape. Closing his eyes, Lucifer tried to grasp the connection that bound him to his mate but there was nothing but silence where Sam’s curious mind and bright burning soul should be. Lucifer howled at the night and spread his wings in rage. His feathers cut through stone and metal like they were made of air and deep gorge marks were left behind.   
  
The rustle of feathers behind him made Lucifer turn around. Castiel appeared behind him with a rage on his face rivaling Lucifer’s own. “Anything brother?” Lucifer pulled his wings against his back, but they didn’t lose their blade-like structure. “Nothing,” Castiel growled and lighting crashed through the sky. The same energy danced between the black and blue of Castiel’s feathers.   
  
A snap could be heard in the eerie silence that hang over the area since Lucifer had leveled everything to the ground. Through the whirling dust and illuminated by the lightning still rolling in the sky, a figure appeared. Shorter than Lucifer and Castiel but the power rolling off the newcomer blew the dust away with a heavy gust. Gabriel appeared with his hands pushed into the pockets of his jacket, his wings burning from within with an amber coloured fire.   
  
When the youngest archangel stepped up to the other two angels, Gabriel stretched his wings until he was touching his brothers. Lucifer’s wings lost their blade-like sharpness while the lightning vanished from Castiel’s wings.   
  
“I found your oversized hunter Lucifer.” Gabriel’s voice boomed over the area and added thunder to Castiel’s lightning. The frost was back together with the blade-wings and the lightning at once. “Where is my mate, Gabriel?” Lucifer asked the question with a low yet melodic voice. The Devil was about to deliver some hell to whom took his mate. Gabriel looked over to his older brother. “I don’t know why or how they did it… but the pagans took Sam. I know where they are holding him, but I don’t know in what kind of condition we’re going to find him in, Lucifer.” Growling, Lucifer didn’t notice his grace ripping the ground around him apart.   
  
“Show me and I will teach these pagans the true meaning of fear…” Gabriel pulled his wings back and with one powerful beat that leveled even more buildings to the ground, Gabriel pushed himself off the ground. Lucifer and Castiel followed their brother with lightning and howling wind behind them.   
  
After a short flight, Gabriel descended back to Earth as his brothers followed. Together they landed in front a building that resembled a hotel. The name “Elysian Fields” shown off the roof in bright blue letters. The whole building was pulsating with energy and unknown powers and with an unspoken agreement, the two archangels flanked the seraph before Lucifer gathered his grace to rip the doors out.  
  
Together, the three angels stepped through the wall Lucifer had ripped into the building. A pagan dressed like a concierge was standing behind a counter and staring at the angels with naked fear in his eyes. “I told them it was a mistake… I told them to let the hunter go but they didn’t want to listen…”   
  
Castiel marched up to the counter, grabbed the pagan by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him over the surface only to slam him on the ground, angel blade drawn. “I don’t care what you told them little pagan,” Lucifer said in a sing-sang voice. “I’m far more curious what you are going to tell me.” The archangel hunkered down next to the pagan while Gabriel was watching the two hallways leading off the foyer. “Where is my mate little pagan?” Brown and panicked eyes switched back and forth between Castiel and Lucifer before they settled on the blade. “Basement… they took him to the basement.” Lucifer pursed his lips and smiled at the pagan. “And now you’re going to tell me why they took my mate and tried to hide Sam.” Panic was replaced by naked fear. “I don’t know Lightbringer… I swear… I don’t know. They dragged the hunter here and I told them it’s a mistake, but they didn’t want to listen. I don’t know why they took him.”   
  
Lucifer sighed theatrically and shook his head. “And yet you didn’t do anything to stop them and neither did you call for me the moment you knew who they were bringing into your house. You understand that I can’t leave this unpunished, do you?” The pagan startled to struggle against Castiel’s hold. “No, Lightbringer… I’m sorry… Please… no…” However, after a grunt from Lucifer, Castiel used his blade and slit the pagans’ throat without showing any emotion. The swipe with the blade was fast but Castiel didn’t move fast enough out of the way of the arterial spray of blood. A bit of the blood hit Castiel right in the face and with an expression of distaste the seraph wiped the blood off his face using the back of his hand.   
  
“Are we going to split up to find Sam or are we going to stay together?” The pragmatic question of the soldier. Lucifer was about to answer that splitting up would save them time when something tugged on his grace. Lucifer was ready to fight the touch against his very core immediately but he stopped himself when the touch didn’t feel like an attack. Holding up his hand to stop Gabriel and Castiel to walk away, Lucifer closed his eyes and followed the touch.   
  
_“Lucifer… help me…”_  
  
Lucifer’s eyes flew open and he held tight onto the weak link to Sam. He tried to answer but the connection was so strange and murky that nothing seemed to go through. Breaking through another door, Lucifer stood suddenly in front of burly man. “You are not going any further… angels.” Every word the man spoke was a sneer. Lucifer glowered at the man… pagan god. This one was strong and had worshippers even in this time of none-believers. Lucifer would smash the pagan like an ant under his boot. “Let’s talk about the elephant in the room Ganesha…” Gabriel walked past Lucifer with a smirk on his face that Lucifer knew all too well.  
  
The pagan sneered even harder at Gabriel than he had at Lucifer while Castiel guarded his brothers backs. “I would greet you Loki if not for the fact the you are just another angel.” Gabriel strut through the room which would have made Sam laugh and Lucifer’s grace ached when he thought of his mate and how he was… in so much pain. “You and the others are just pissed because I was able to lead you by your noses for such a long time without you knowing the truth. What you did know? Stupid, just painfully stupid. Give Sam back to us and we’ll leave you alone, depending on what state Sam is in when you hand him over to us. Do it now and my brother here won’t level your charming hotel to the ground.”  
  
Lucifer snarled and spread his wings. Ice crawled over the floor and his wings broke the walls around him. He wanted to rip apart every single pagan who dared to take his mate from him. Gabriel looked over his shoulder at his older brother with golden burning eyes. _“For Sam, brother. The massive wipeout of pagans wouldn’t be something he would appreciate if there is a different solution possible.”_ Gabriel’s words resonated through Lucifer’s grace and while the Devil didn’t agree with Gabriel, he didn’t strike down the pagan in front of them.  
  
The pagan that was still blocking the hallway snorted at Gabriel’s words. “We don’t fear you. You are only three and we are many. The mortal stays with us and when we’re done with him he will serve us against you. His powers will be ours. We have no need for his mind.”  
  
Lucifer moved without thinking and pushed Gabriel out of his way with his wing. He gripped the pagan by its thick neck and lifted him up easily only to ram is free hand through the pagans’ ribcage. There was a loud cracking noise followed by a wet slurping sound as Lucifer’s hand broke through bones and flesh. Blood splattered everywhere hitting Lucifer in the face like red rain. The pagan looked at Lucifer’s arm which had broken his ribcage and opened his mouth to scream but Lucifer ripped his arm free and let his grace burn through the pagan at the same time. The being that was once a powerful pagan god dropped to ground and as Lucifer let go of the dead body it broke into pieces of ice.  
  
Turning around, Lucifer looked at his brothers with barely contained rage. “No more talking.  They stay in our path, they die. Sam is in pain. I won’t stop until they are all dead and have paid for what they did.”  
  
Without waiting for his brothers, Lucifer stalked through the hallways of the pagan hotel. A few tried to block his way and they all met the same fate. One managed to surprise Lucifer as the female god ripped the door to one of the hotel rooms out of its hinges and jumped on his back. Before the pagan could do anything, Castiel gripped the pagan and threw her across the hallway and into the next wall. The pagan hissed and tried to jump Castiel who sidestepped her only to use her own movement against her to slam his blade right between her shoulder blades. Another dead pagan dropped to the ground and Castiel stepped over the dead body without emotion on his face as he followed Lucifer. Gabriel had vanished into one of the rooms.  
  
Following the murky connection to Sam, Lucifer aimed for a big double doors. Stopping in front of it, he concentrated on the connection to confirm that Sam was behind these doors. Castiel waited patiently next to Lucifer. “Sam is behind these doors,” Lucifer growled and summoned his blade. “Are we waiting for Gabriel or are we going in? He has more experience with pagans than we do.” Castiel held his own blade by his side and looked at Lucifer with his blue eyes.  
  
A wave of pain that wasn’t his made Lucifer stagger enough that Castiel had to hold his older brother up or he would have fallen to the ground. Gritting his teeth against the unexpected pain, Lucifer allowed Castiel to hold him for the moment until the pain was almost gone. Lucifer held the seraph close for a moment longer before he let go to look at the double doors in front of them. “We are not going to wait for Gabriel. Sam can’t wait any longer. He’s in pain and Gabriel can keep himself safe.”  
  
Together, Lucifer and Castiel focused on the doors and ripped them out together with the wall holding the doors. What they saw when they entered the room made Lucifer’s grace rage and push against his control and even Castiel seemed to be at the end of his control.  
  
Sam was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. Blood was smeared around his face and a lot of it had run down his chin and over his throat until it covered his naked chest. Lucifer saw the various cuts all over Sam’s arms and chest. The smell of Sam’s blood was something Lucifer could identify any given time. It was purely Sam’s essence mixed with Lucifer’s grace, but Lucifer smelled now was just… _wrong_. The archangel took the picture that presented himself in the room in and when Sam looked him with pained and hazy eyes Lucifer understood. The pagans had fed Sam their blood. It would explain why their connection was so murky and felt so strange.  
  


Everything in Lucifer’s eyes turned red. How dare they do this to Sam? Something flew in Castiel’s direction and Lucifer extended his wing without thinking. Whatever energy was hurled in the seraphs’ direction deflagrated when it hit Lucifer’s wing.  
  


A woman stepped up next to Sam and held a curved blade against the skin of his chest. “I wasn’t expecting you so soon. I would have preferred to not see you at all, but I guessed you would come looking for him.” The pagan pressed her blade down on Sam’s chest and the whole building started to shake at Lucifer’s rage when he heard his mate whimper in pain. “I would be careful in your position archangel. Don’t want to damage him even more.”  
  
The woman stepped behind Sam and placed the blade under his chin. One wrong move and she could slit his throat and while Lucifer could bring him back he didn’t want to see Sam die. “You will die for what you did to him pagan; your death will be slow and painful. I won’t listen to my mate for once and drag your death out however long I want and I’m going to enjoy every second of it.” Lucifer didn’t even move a single feather when the pagan bowed Sam’s head back with a grip to his hair.  
  
“I don’t think so. You and all of you angels think so high and mighty of yourself but just take your toys away from you and you are just like the mortals. Weak and pathetic. Your mate will be my ticket out of here and if you want him as safe as he can be; as my mindless little puppet, you will let us go now.” The pagan forced Sam to his feet and Sam wavered for a moment while standing. His eyes were unfocused when he tried to look at Lucifer who tried to reach Sam through their connection but there was nothing but static.  
  
“Make my path out free or I’ll be forced to hurt my little puppet which would be such a waste of a good body.” Hate rolled through Lucifer, but he held his position as did Castiel. Their blades still in their hands but held by their sides.  
  
“Nobody is going anywhere Kali, especially not you and Sammy.” Gabriel pushed his way into the space between Lucifer and Castiel and looked at the pagan that was almost hiding behind Sam’s tall form. “Loki… or should I say… Gabriel.” The pagan hissed and buried her long nails into Sam’s arm which caused blood to welled up. “But Kali darling, what a rude greeting. You should show more respect to guests of this house.” Gabriel grinned and snapped. A crumbled figure appeared by Gabriel’s feet and when Lucifer looked down he saw another pagan but this one was alive… but badly beaten with deep gashes all over his chest.  
  
The pagan behind Sam, Kali Gabriel had said, gasped in shock when she saw the pagan on the ground. “How dare you….” She hissed and her otherwise beautiful face twisted in rage but Gabriel merely chuckled. “Good question Kali. How dare you? I’m just repaying you for what you did. A mate for a mate the difference being that I didn’t try to brainwash him with angel blood. Sam for Shiva, your choice Kali and think fast before my brothers and I nuke this place together just because we can. Don’t underestimate us. You have no idea just how powerful we are.” Gabriel stared at the pagan with hard eyes and pointed with the tip of his blade to the pagan by his feet.  
  
Kali hissed again and pushed Sam in the direction of the angels. “Go, you useless mortal. Should have known that you are of no use against angels. Too damaged by them to be of any use to a real god.” Sam stumbled, and Lucifer crossed the distance between them to catch him, but Lucifer saw _something_ in Sam’s face shift.  
  
Sam stumbled into Lucifer and allowed his archangel to hold him for a moment but suddenly their connection roared to life and left Lucifer dizzy with the emotion that flooded him.  
  
_Anger, pain, rage, angst, fear._  
  
Lucifer let go of his blade when Sam closed his hand around it and with the archangel blade in his hand, Sam whirled around and jumped Kali with the elegance of a jungle cat.  
  
Together, pagan and hunter went to the ground and when Sam demanded access to Lucifer’s grace he didn’t deny him. Sam smashed the pagan to the ground enhanced by the power of his archangel and rammed the blade in his hand into Kali’s chest but not through her heart. A second before the power of the blade would have ended the pagan, Sam pulled the blade back only to use the wound to shove his hand into the pagans’ ribcage to rip her heart out which made a wet sound. Kali stared at Sam with shock and horror before he used the blade to decapitate her with a fast swipe.  
  
Sam staggered to his feet and looked at the angels standing in the room. His eyes weren’t hazed anymore but they were now burning red with Lucifer’s grace and something dawned on the archangel. Sam was had closed the connection earlier for some reason and was now using Lucifer’s grace to fight the influence of the pagan blood in his system.  
  
Sam’s burning eyes fell on the pagan on the ground and with rage rolling off him in waves, the human walked over to the remaining pagan and lifted him up with a grip to the other mans’ shirt. “The humans you’ve imprisoned here. Where are they?” The pagan looked at Sam with weak eyes before he blinked slowly. “Where… are… the… humans?” Every word was underlined by Sam’s fist to the pagans’ face before he lifted the pagan up all together to smash him back on the ground. “Kitchen… freezer…” were the last words Shiva whispered before Sam slit his throat. Lucifer’s face was and a cold expression before he vanished in the broken and bloody hallway. The dead bodies of fallen pagans scattered through the  hotel.  
  
The angels stood still in the room where they had found Sam and stared in the direction where he had just vanished around the corner. “I don’t know if I should feel horrified because that was just so… you what Sam did, or I should feel turned on because that was hot as fuck to watch him go all rage of Winchester on these assholes covered in blood, chest bare and your blade in his hand.” Lucifer turned slowly around to look at Gabriel who whirled his own blade in his hand while he shrugged at Lucifer’s stare. “What? It is hot to see but I think we should follow him now to see what he’s up to. We can’t know what all that pagan blood in his body will to do him.” No sooner than Gabriel finished speaking than screams sounded from somewhere in the hotel followed by the sound of breaking walls.  
  
Following the path of destruction that wasn’t their doing, the angels stepped over more dead pagans. When they stepped into the kitchen they were greeted by the sight of a dead pagan whose chest had been cleaved open by a butcher knife. The angels looked at each other with questions all over their faces. Violence on such a scale… this wasn’t Sam.  
  
Sam stumbled out of the freezer, leaned against the tiled wall and let himself slide to the ground. Lucifer’s blade dropped out of his hand and onto the floor with a loud clatter. He buried his bloody hands in his equally bloody hair and stopped moving. “They fear me too much to get out of the freezer. Could one of you please bring them home? If you could wipe their memories of the past few days would help them too,” Sam said in a calm voice. Lucifer looked at his brother and nodded in the direction of the freezer. Gabriel and Castiel vanished in the big walk-in freezer and he was distantly aware of their voices while he himself crouched down in front of his mate.  
  
Lucifer didn’t try to pry Sam’s hand away from his face but waited for Sam to look at him. Sam was shivering, and Lucifer doubted it was because of the cool temperature in the room. Sam was as good as immune to the cold. “Gabriel and Castiel are taking care of the imprisoned humans. Do you want me to bring you home Sam?” Lucifer waited for Sam answer him and Castiel used the moment to hunker down next to them. “The humans are safe and we wiped their memories of the recent events. Strangely, a young girl still seemed to remember something because she gave me this for the tall man who came to save her.” Castiel was looking at Sam but he handed a thin and braided bracelet to Lucifer. It was made of colourful strings with a button as pendant. Lucifer took the bracelet from Castiel and nodded at his brother who vanished with a flutter of wings.  
  
“Do you want to leave now Sam? There is nothing left to do. If you want to level this place to the ground I will do it. Say it and it will be done.” Slowly, Sam looked up at Lucifer and lowered his hands. He looked around the kitchen and the pagan he had left behind with his chest cleaved apart. The cold blood on his skin had already started to peel away and Sam looked at it tired and disgusted. “I… not with the others. I want to be alone with you.”  
  
Sam looked tired and the fire of Lucifer’s grace in his eyes had died down, though the haze of the pagan blood was coming back. Lucifer pulled Sam to his feet and picked up his blade as well. They were gone with one beat of Lucifer’s wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


	2. Dripping Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> once again, you surprised me! I wrote this thing when I was in a deadly mood and was pissed again because I couldn't make this fic go in the direction I wanted it go. I even had to split it up so the flow while reading it would be better...yet, you seem to love it.
> 
> Enjoy the 2nd part :)

Lucifer flew them to pocket dimension Gabriel had created for them. It was a large but simple house and usually Sam loved being there but today he let go of Lucifer. Without another word, Sam walked into the bathroom and only seconds later Lucifer heard the shower starting. Sighing heavily, the archangel closed his eyes for a moment. This would be difficult to solve. Sam’s past with the demon blood would make it difficult for him to see any difference in their current situation.  
  
Remembering Sam’s hazed state only minutes ago, Lucifer followed him into the bathroom. Sam sat in the big walk-in shower. Steam had already filled the room he sat to let the hot water rush down on him. The blood on his skin was already washed away and Sam's skin turned pink under the hot water. Now that the blood was washed off, Lucifer was able to see the number of cuts on his mate’s chest and arms and it made him furious. Furious because of what the pagans had done to him and with himself as he had forgotten to heal Sam in the first place.  
  
Lucifer stripped himself out of his shirt, boots, and socks and stepped into the hot spray only to kneel in front of Sam. He took Sam’s hands in his own and sent his grace out to heal the human.  
  
Whimpering, Sam tried to pull his hands back and the moment Lucifer was sure that Sam’s was healed, his body at least, Lucifer let go. When Sam pulled his hands against his chest, and his long legs against his chest as well and rested his head against his knees.  
  
“Sam, none of this is your fault. You saved those humans, and everyone involved is dead. Everyone will hear of this and will think twice of doing something like again. This is nothing like your past with the demon blood.” Sam tensed and if he could, the tall man would have crawled into the wall behind him.  
  
Lucifer sat down next to Sam and pulled his distressed mate against his vessel until Sam could rest his head in Lucifer’s lap. He shielded Sam’s face against the water with his wing and looked down at his mate. One day his Father would have to justify himself to Lucifer for everything Sam had to endure because of His great plan. Lucifer sighed and carded his fingers through Sam’s wet hair. He didn’t need to be in his mate’s head to know what was going on there. The connection between them was still murky but with the physical connection, Lucifer was able to make most of Sam’s emotions. Emotion, because it was mostly one; guilt.  
  
Lucifer didn’t understand why Sam was feeling so guilty. Nothing had been his fault; he hadn’t taken the blood willingly and he killed his abductors himself. On top of everything, he saved the humans the pagans had captured as well. Lucifer wasn’t happy with the pagan blood running through Sam’s veins but to get it out of him, he would have to make Sam take his blood and together with his blood, his grace. This wouldn’t end well but Lucifer had to try.  
  
“Sam… I could purge the pagan blood from your system but…” Sam was halfway across the room before Lucifer saw him move. His mate looked at him with panic all over his face, but remained silent. Lucifer didn’t get up from his position in the shower, he didn’t move at all when Sam tried to make himself as small as possible. “Sam. You know I would never do something to hurt you. I love you and what those pagans did to you will never be forgiven but you know I can undo it. I can help you, I want to help you, but I would never force you. Sam, look at me.” Sam’s panic filled eyes met Lucifer’s and while the haze seemed to be gone, Lucifer could see guilt like a heavy weight in his mates’ eyes. “Sam, you know how important consent is to me. I would never do something against your will. If you tell me you don’t want my help to purge the pagan blood from your body, I won’t do it.”  
  
Sam cowered against the wall and said nothing, but Lucifer didn’t expect him to. “How about we forget this for a moment and you come back here under the shower. It’s warm, we have all the nice smelling things you love so much, will you allow me to wash you?”  
  
Lucifer watched Sam decide and the archangel exhaled slowly when Sam decided to join him in the shower again. Sam moved slowly, and his movements reminded Lucifer of a wolf who had to decide if he wanted to rip you to shreds or not. Sam shed his remaining clothes and looked at Lucifer, still silent. Looking at the board with the many different shower supplies he loved too much, Lucifer got up and up and took the one that smelled apples and mint.  
  
The shower filled with the smell of the soap and Sam closed his eyes and allowed Lucifer to wash him. When Lucifer declared Sam clean, he washed Sam’s hair. After he was done, Lucifer switched the shower off and wrapped Sam in a fluffy towel before he led him into their bedroom. It concerned Lucifer that Sam was so silent and just followed everything Lucifer instructed him to do.  
  
Once both were completely dry, Lucifer asked Sam to go to bed who went without an actual answer. Lucifer went to the kitchen and got a glass of orange juice for Sam. Back in the bedroom, Lucifer saw that his mate was sitting under the covers in the middle of the bed. Sitting down, Lucifer offered him the glass to who took it and emptied it before he handed the glass back to Lucifer who snapped the glass back into the kitchen, so he could join Sam under the covers.  
  
Sam was warm against Lucifer’s vessel. There was a strange silence between them, but Lucifer didn’t try to make Sam talk. It wouldn’t work anyway, and he could understand it. He would give Sam as much time as he wanted. “I fought them,” Sam said suddenly, and Lucifer tried to remain as still as possible. “I fought them as hard as I could. I even managed to kill two before they brought out handcuffs designed to contain angels. I could feel how our connection… broke or something. It knocked me out. I woke up when they… when they…” Sam broke up and Lucifer pulled his mate tight against his chest.

“They forced me to drink it. The one I killed, the woman, she told me they wanted to use me as some kind of protection against the angels. They wanted to use their blood to brainwash me until I was nothing but mindless puppet. I tried to fight, fight them. It wasn’t like the demon blood, it was different. The demon blood made me crave it even more, it made me stronger but the pagan blood… it’s disgusting Lucifer. It was like my mind was surrounded by cotton wool. When I felt your presence in the hotel I tried to call you, but I couldn’t feel you properly. It was like I could see but there was something between us… I don’t know.”  
  
Lucifer kissed Sam on his hair. “I heard you. You called for my help and I followed you. You did so well Sam. You fought them, and you freed yourself from their influence.” Sam ducked his head and pressed his face against Lucifer’s chest. “But I can still feel them in my mind…” Lucifer looked down at Sam. He knew that they had killed every pagan in the hotel. Why was Sam still able to feel them?  
  
Sam rose from Lucifer’s chest and he looked at Lucifer with a something close to desperation in his eyes. “I want them gone Lucifer… please… take them away. I only to want to feel you in my mind.” Lucifer wasn’t sure if this was the best way, but Sam had asked for his help and Lucifer had promised Sam he would if he asked for it.  
  
Lucifer pushed himself into a sitting position and Sam climbed into his lap. “Okay, Sam, okay. Whatever you want.” Sam nodded, and Lucifer summoned his blade to his hand. Sam braced himself against Lucifer’s chest and watched how the archangel he brought the blade to his throat. Lucifer hissed when the sharp blade cut open his skin and he could see the reflection of his own grace in the blade. Almost shy, Sam bent forward and his long hair tickled Lucifer’s face before he closed his lips around the cut. At first, Sam only licked over the cut with small licks before he started to suck on the wound.  
  
Lucifer tried to keep himself as still as possible and he tried to conceal the sounds of arousal that wanted to escape. They had played in the past with this, with Sam taking Lucifer’s grace like this when they discovered by accident how it made Lucifer feel to have his grace sucked out by Sam. What Lucifer couldn’t conceal was his physical reaction to the pleasure he was feeling as Sam took his grace. Lucifer was hard, painfully so and that Sam was writhing and wiggling around in his lap wasn’t very helpful either.

Lucifer bit down on his own tongue but Sam only sucked harder on the wound before he pulled back with a gasp. Sam looked down at Lucifer who could see the effect his grace had on his mate. Sam’s eyes glowed with grace and the connection between them flared back to life like nothing had happened earlier. “Lucifer…” Sam whispered and pushed down on Lucifer’s hard cock. “Sam…” Lucifer said warningly and looked up at the tall man. “Please Lucifer… I need you.” Gritting his teeth against the pleasure Lucifer could feel from his mate, Lucifer tried to decide if this was really the smartest thing to do. “Sam, you should rest.” He tried, Lucifer really tried to hold himself back, but it was hard to do, so when Sam did his best impression of riding Lucifer without a cock up his ass, it looked like Sam had every intention of changing that very soon.  
  
“Please Lucifer… I need to feel you.” There was no way Lucifer could deny Sam. “Okay, Sam, okay.” Lucifer nudged Sam to rise to his knees and with a snap, he held a tube of lube in his hand. Squirting some of the lube on his fingers, Lucifer pushed against Sam’s rim and smeared the lube around it before he pushed two fingers into his mate. Watching Sam and how he closed his eyes to focus on nothing but the pleasure was enough to speed up the preparation. “Hurry Lucifer,” Sam gasped when Lucifer started to scissor him open. “More Lucifer.” Sam threw his head back when Lucifer pushed a third finger in. Too fast, Lucifer knew, but he could feel how impatient Sam was becoming and when Sam grabbed the lube to slick Lucifer up with hurried motions, he knew his time was up.  
  
Sam pushed Lucifer’s hand away and sank down on the archangel’s cock with a groan that was part arousal and part relief. Lucifer locked every muscle in his vessel when Sam pushed down on his cock. His mate was so tight and hadn’t given Lucifer enough time to prepare him. Lucifer could feel that Sam was in pain from the stretch but that didn’t stop Sam from lifting his body up so he could push back down slowly. Lucifer kept himself still and supported Sam in his slow up and down on his cock. Sam’s pleasure was Lucifer’s top priority at the moment and should his mate only seek his own pleasure Lucifer was okay with that. Sam leaned down on Lucifer’s chest with his hands and moaned loudly when the change of the angle allowed Lucifer’s cock to drag slowly over his prostate. “You feel so good Lucifer,” Sam said and looked at Lucifer with grace-bright eyes. “I can feel you in my mind like I can feel you in my body. So deep and thick.” Sam lifted himself up only to let his body slide back on Lucifer’s cock in a slow motion. It looked obscene and arousing to Lucifer how his own flesh parted Sam’s body.  
  
Lucifer was so transfixed by the picture in front of him, the picture Sam was presenting him with, that he didn’t see his mate’s grin. Sam pushed himself up until only the head of Lucifer’s cock stretched his rim before he dropped down on Lucifer with all his weight. Hissing, Lucifer pulled himself up and pressed Sam down on his cock again. Sam moaned and grinned down at Lucifer at the same time. Snarling, Lucifer held the tall man tight and rolled them around until Sam was lying on his back. The archangel spread his wings, pulled halfway out only to slam back in with enough force that it left Sam mewling under him. Sam clawed at Lucifer’s back, pulled at the feathers he could reach and Sam’s mind begged for Lucifer’s grace in a way he could never voice.  
  
Grace and soul started to mingle the closer Sam and Lucifer came to their orgasms. Lucifer was rarely this forceful with Sam but whenever he tried to slow down Sam cried out in distress and his soul pushed hard against Lucifer’s grace.  
  
Lucifer pushed himself up on one arm, never stopping his hard thrusts into Sam’s tight body, and closed his hand around Sam’s cock that had already left a trail of precum between their stomach’s. Jerking Sam off opposite to his thrusts, Lucifer watched Sam twist in pleasure. Lowering his wings, Lucifer encased them in his wings, creating their own world. Feeling how Sam’s body tightened around him, Lucifer twisted his hand around Sam’s cock and the second before Sam gave himself over the to the pleasure his mind touched Lucifer’s grace. It was strangely gentle but loving and Sam looked at Lucifer before he closed his grace-burning eyes as his orgasm painted Lucifer’s hand and his own belly white with his release. The feeling of Sam’s tight body around his cock together with his mate’s blissed-out expression was enough for Lucifer to engulf his own orgasm.  
  
It was hard and powerful, and Lucifer couldn’t keep his wings closed around them. His feathers cut through everything in their path. Lucifer’s whole body shuddered through his orgasm with shallow thrusts that left Sam whimpering in overstimulation.  
  
Lucifer stilled when the last aftershock had passed, and he held himself above Sam even when it was difficult with his shaking arms. Looking down at Sam, Lucifer saw the happy expression on Sam’s face and lowered himself on Sam’s bigger body without pulling out. He had his mate back and everything else could wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
